


Afternoon Delight

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Sebastian, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Teen Jim, Teen Jim is a naughty little thing, and the poor lemonade, moramori, mormor, never saw it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Jim likes to Fantasize about Mr. Moran while he mows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Jim sighed as he stepped through the doorway to his bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes, exhaling heavily. He was so sick of school. One last year in that shit hole and the end couldn’t come any quicker. He peeled himself off of the door and tossed his bag off to the side, quickly stripping out of the maroon cardigan he wore and his shoes. His ears distantly picked up on the sound of a lawn mower and he grinned softly. He adored the smell of freshly cut grass, and the purr of a lawn mower was bliss for him. The seventeen year moved to the window and hauled the window up and was about to turn away when a flash of tanned skin caught his eye. Jim leaned out the window and bit his lip, his eyes widening

“Fuck..”

His knees got a little weak and his breath seemed to come out in overly excited puffs as he took in the sight. Mr. Moran. The man next door, was dressed in a pair of jeans that barley seemed able to hold onto his hips, a pair of trainers and that was it. Jim let his eyes trail over him, drinking in the sight of the buff man, apparently being discharged from the army hadn’t destroyed his drive to work out. His torso was a bronze color and the sun made his cropped blonde hair seem even brighter. The muscles under his skin rippled and flexed as manipulated the heavy machine about his backyard. Jim shot back from the window and leaned against his wall, breathing heavily as Sebastian looked up and killed the motor, wiping sweat from his brow. Jim slowly creeped back to the window and watched as Sebastian grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped his face off, then went for the water bottle. He drank deeply before pouring some of it over his head and rubbing the cool water over his head. The teen trembled lightly as he felt arousal move through his veins like a drug. It was unfair, really.

Jim broke away from his thoughts and leaned his head against the window sill, looking down at the crotch of his trousers and groaning softly. Damn his raging hormones and damn Mr. Moran. He needed to work on his physics project, but what would be the shame in indulging a bit?

Jim exhaled shakily and peeked his head back up to watch as Mr. Moran started up the lawn mower again. The smell of the cut grass made Jim smile as he leaned back against his wall and palmed himself through his trousers. His conjured up the image of the shirtless man outside and hummed softly, how would things start?

Jim painted the picture in his head; He walked out with a bottle of lemonade and leaned against the fence, waving when Sebastian looked over at him. The motor was killed and he watched at the tall, built man walked over to him.

“Bit hot to be working isn’t it? I thought I would bring you something cool to take a break with” He gave a coy smile and passed the man the bottle of lemonade, which Sebastian promptly took and took a long swallow from.

“Thanks kid, it is a bit hot, but this is quite refreshing” He gestured the bottle to Jim and smirked, leaving Jim flushing and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance Sir.” Jim mumbled softly, making Sebastian cock his head to the side

“What did you call me?”

“Sir” Jim looked up into his eyes and Sebastian pulled him over the fence with a bright smile

“You’re right, you have been of assistance, but I’m sure you could do much better, Private”

Jim slammed his head back against the wall and wrested his jeans down to half mast on his thighs and taking his completely erect and flushed cock into his hand and rubbing his thumb over the tip, smearing precome as his fantasy continued to unfold. Jim pushed the fantasy forward to where they were both completely naked and Sebastian was pouring lemonade down the front of his body and slowly licking it off. Jim shuddered and let his own hand trail down Sebastian’s body, wrapping his slim fingers around the Colonel’s cock and starting to rub him slowly, watching in fascination as the man’s face contorted in pleasure.

After that, Jim’s fantasy spun out of control into furious rutting, biting, deep growls, and possession. He cried out as his whole body stiffened and he came onto the black tee shirt he had been wearing. He giggled softly and leaned over to grab at his cardigan cleaning himself up with shaky hands and a soft smile. He moved to the window, feeling like he was walking on air and leaned out it again.

“Someday..” He mumbled. He grinned as Mr. Moran looked up and waved at him, and he waved back.

Jim was never able to smell freshly cut grass again without his body taking interest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Tumblr http://berylbatch.tumblr.com/


End file.
